


You've Been Reborn

by kazam



Category: Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Backstory, Brain Surgery, Gen, a lot of headcanons, because who doesn't love izu with emotions!, pretty sad too, this is pretty fluffy to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazam/pseuds/kazam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom is one of those things that when it is taken away from you, you will do anything to have it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Reborn

The headmaster's office somehow became bigger as the boy stared at the paper in front of him. Or maybe Hinata just felt smaller.

He had to sign it. No, he wanted to sign it. The doctors and board members had told him the risks, but they seemed irrelevant to the fact that after this operation, or really series of operation, Hinata would become...everything. He would simply become everything.

 

...

 

The first thing he noticed after the final operation was the headache. The blinding, pounding agony he felt the second he opened his eyes. Someone started talking to him. The average questions that he had become used to after waking up.

_"Where are you?"_

That was easy.

_"How do you feel?"_

Awful, thanks for asking.

_"Who are you?"_

You're...you're...

The doctors noticed him struggling with what should be an easy question, so they took this as the moment to name their special little project.

Kamukura Izuru.

They named the cultivation of all hope after the founder of the school.

 _Typical,_ he thought.

 

...

 

It's been...well, honestly, he doesn't know how long he's been trapped in the deepest, darkest part of the old building. When he asked, the doctors would tell him it wasn't important and that he should put it out of his mind for now. But that was the problem.

Nothing ever seemed to get out of his mind these days.

One time, he became so sick of hearing the same damn response to his question that he snapped. Full on temper tantrum. Yes, it was extremely childish, but he was just a bottle of pent-up emotions, and it was bound to happen someday. Of course, the second he let any negative emotion show, he was cooed and catered to until he "calmed down" again. Little did the doctors know that they only pissed him off even more.

Then there was the "stars incident". Izuru was honestly dying to go outside, just once, but he was always told off by his caretakers, and they would just shut him away in his tiny bedroom again. But one night, somehow the young genius managed to sneak past the guards and doctors that seemed to never leave him alone, and Izuru fled to the roof.

He gazed around the school's campus from on high, the twinkling lights and beautiful gardens looking all the more beautiful. As he tilted his head back, the boy saw what he had came up here to see. The sky seemed to have pulled out all the stops for him this night, and the gorgeous celestial display took Izuru's breath away.

And for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably terribly out of character and probably disagrees with the canon timeline somewhere but I like kamukura with emotions damn it  
> ahh i tried  
> hanmets.tumblr.com is where i be  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
